


Why Did You Do This To Me?

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anger & Hatred, Broken Family, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only one in here usually never bothered me, I like the quiet.<br/>But today, I was longing for someone else to be here.<br/>Someone who I could talk to, so I didn’t feel quite so lonely.<br/>Someone who could hold me in my darkest moments and protect me from the sun.<br/>I just wanted someone here with me. I never wanted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Do This To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR Marcy/Finn feels throughout this fanfic. I adopted a slightly different style of writing for this; I tried to make it darker and more mysterious since that was Marceline's personality, so I'm not sure if it works yet.

How this happened, I really don’t know. It confuses me to this day. It just happened. No, that’s not right. I’d seen this coming; I just didn’t expect it to hit me like that. I was just sitting in my house, jamming on my guitar. The sky outside was growing a dark red. I looked out my window and watched the horizon. I love red. The colour is so great. It can be a gentle shade, or a vibrant, evil red. Plus it’s delicious.

The sun sank lower into the ground and was soon swallowed up. The stars started to come out from their hiding place and slowly grew confident enough to shine brightly. I stopped staring out the window and turned my attention back to my guitar. It wasn’t really a guitar; it was the family battleaxe that I’d transformed into my most prized possession. I held my guitar above any other object I owned. I scratched my neck and found the bit marks. I sighed deeply. Even after being a vampire for this long, the original pain still hung around. That sharp stab of agony when you are first bitten. Then the dull, throbbing as you slowly became immortal. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. They weren’t pleasant. I knew I wouldn’t get much music done tonight.

I put my guitar down and went to my room. I changed out of my pyjamas and put on some jeans. I hadn’t been able to sleep during the day. Insomnia. (I think that still applies). I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a red, juicy apple. The last one. I had to go out and get some more food. Maybe I should get some strawberries as well, since they were in season. I sank one of my elongated canine teeth into the apple and a lovely sweet taste flooded my mouth. It tasted like the sweetest summer berries combined with honey. That’s how I’d describe the colour red, since that’s what I ate. The apple was now colourless and completely tasteless. I threw in the bin. The house was silent. I was the only one who was ever there. I think I once caught Finn and Jake in here, but I got revenge.

Anyway, who’d want to come in here? There’s nothing special about it, except that I built it myself. Being the only one in here usually never bothered me, I like the quiet. But today, I was longing for someone else to be here. Someone who I could talk to, so I didn’t feel quite so lonely. Someone who could hold me in my darkest moments and protect me from the sun.

I sat back down on the sofa and looked out the window. I stared at the line separating the land from the sky. A dark silhouette was moving swiftly through the night. I couldn’t make out who (or what) it was, but it had caught my attention. I stood up and floated over to the window. The figure was clearer now. No. It couldn’t be.

 

I shook my head to clear it. The person was still there. Still running. They came right up to the door and knocked frantically. I opened it, and tried to hide my shock at who it was. Princess Bubblegum. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathless from running.

“Marceline. I need your help.” She gasped between breaths.

“What up Princess?” I said, really surprised she was here. She seemed to have to her breath back, because she stood up straight and looked me in the eye. “The Nightosphere has invaded Ooo.” She said. I froze.

“What?”

“All the creatures from the Nightosphere have attacked Ooo, taking innocent citizens back with them.” Bubblegum said, looking sombre.

“So? You don’t need me. You can think up your own way to save everyone, like you always do.” I said spitefully. The Nightosphere was a place I never wanted to go if I could help it. Especially since my dad tricked me.

“But I can’t think of anything.” Princess Bubblegum persisted. “And I can’t go and help who’ve they’ve taken.” She said the last word with an edge to her voice. Something was wrong. I narrowed my eyes.

“I don’t want to go confront my dad. Whoever’s been taken is gone, get over it.” I replied, quite cold-heartedly. It was bad enough that Bubblegum was here. I didn’t want to see my dad in the Nightosphere and that was that. Bubblegum’s face fell as I was about to shut the door. I saw the pain in her eyes and opened the door wider.

“Who have they taken?” I asked. Nothing else could have put that expression on her face. She didn’t look like the 18 year old genius I knew. She looked like a person who had the weight of the world on their shoulders and had seen the end of the world. She didn’t reply straight away. “Fine, if you won’t tell me...” I said, beginning to close the door.

“They took Finn.” She burst out, desperate to stop me closing the door.

 

I looked at her.

“They took Finn and Jake while they were helping me find a solution.” She explained. Something inside me crashed. I couldn’t lose Finn and Jake. I wasn’t going to lose another human. Another friend. I thought it over, and made my decision.

“Fine, I’ll help. Get in.” I said, opening the door for Bubblegum to come in. She looked around in wonder at my house. That annoyed me. I know it wasn’t as grand as her palace; but I like my house. With its plain decor and creepy feel. Bubblegum turned back to look at me.

“Please tell me you have at least some idea of how we’re going to stop my dad.” I demanded, folding my arms over my chest.

“We need to get to the Nightosphere first. Then we need to find out where they are being kept.” Bubblegum reeled off. She’d given this a lot of thought. But that was the theory. Theory was almost never like practice.

“But you don’t know any of these?” It felt good to have the upper hand for once. Usually Princess Bubblegum was Miss Perfect, ready with an answer to any question.

“No. That’s why I need your help.” She admitted, looking at me sincerely.

“So we need a way into the Nightosphere?” I glided to the kitchen and took out a carton of bug milk. I came back to the living room (oh the irony of the name) and, much to Bubblegum’s perplexity, drew a smiley face on the wall. I threw the bug milk over it and uttered a string of incantations. The candles on the wall had lit themselves and Bubblegum looked at me, demanding an explanation. I stood back and suddenly the ground started shaking.

 

A huge crack split the wall and soon there was an archway which led to the Nightosphere. The land beyond the archway was littered with fires, some burning so bright it hurt your eyes and some so mild they almost went out. I took a step confidently towards the Nightosphere. Bubblegum followed, obviously nervous about this place.

“Stay near.” I warned her, leading the way. Daemons were crawling about the Nightosphere, curious about the two newest additions. One blocked the road in front of us.

“Who are you?” they asked gruffly. I squared my shoulders.

“I’m Marceline Abadeer. Where’s my dad?” I replied, showing my dislike for this place. The daemon became visibly scared of me and shakily pointed towards a huge building in the distance. I turned my head round to face Bubblegum and beckoned her to follow me. I started walking towards the building and Bubblegum quickly caught up to me, keeping to my side.

“Who’s your dad?” she asked, predictably.

“Hunson Abadeer. He runs this place.” I answered solemnly, hissing at a passing daemon just to see it run away in fear. Bubblegum looked at me, a strange expression on her face.

“If your dad runs this place, why is he taking people from Ooo? Especially your friends.” She looked about her cautiously, as if something could jump out at any moment.

“Because that’s just how he is. But he’s crossed the line, big time.” I answered; my voice hard and cold. “My dad, the King of Evil.”

“Wait, if he’s the King of Evil, how are you the Vampire Queen? Wouldn’t he be a vampire too? Or you a daemon?” Bubblegum speculated, greatly getting on my nerves.

“Bonnie, stop asking question.” I snapped. She hates when I call her by her real name. We walked on in silence, occasionally saying a few words to each other. We arrived at the doors to the great building. I hit the door and a daemon footman appeared, opening the door slightly.

“Yes?” he croaked, shaking. “I want to speak with Hunson Abadeer. Now.” I told the little creature.

“I’m sorry, you’ll need to make an appointment.” He said, shaking more visibly.

“Maybe I should rephrase that: I want to speak with my dad.” I leant towards the door and my voice grew dangerous. “I don’t like to think about what will happen if you turn away his only daughter.” I hissed, my dad’s daemonic nature coming out in me. The creature’s eyes widened in shock and looked at me properly.

“Miss Marceline. I’m so sorry. Please come right in." he beckoned, bowing down. I wrinkled my nose, showing them all that I outranked them, greatly. I heard Bonnie follow me quickly.

“Stay close.” I hissed to her.

“Sorry.” She whispered back, looking around her fearfully. The daemon showed us to a room with a plain, old fashioned door.

“Mr Abadeer is in there.” It said, leaving us standing in front of the door. I pushed it open and saw my dad sitting behind a desk. He looked up in surprise as I stormed in, closely followed by Bonnibel.

“Dad.” I said angrily, standing a few metres away from his desk.

“Marceline? What are you doing here?” He asked, looking from me to Bubblegum. A large cage was strung up from the ceiling in the corner. A few figures were moving about the cage, some sitting, others holding on to the bars of the cage, quietly observing to situation.

“What are you doing, taking people form Ooo?” I demanded, trying to control my anger to some degree. He didn’t reply to me. One of the figures stuck in the cage looked at us.

“Marceline, Bubblegum? Is that you?” they asked, squinting in the dull light. Bonnie walked over to the cage and the figure knelt down. The cage was suspended just above our heads, but we could still see what was going on. Bubblegum walked over to the cage and reached up. A slender arm snaked down and grasped her hand. I caught a glimpse of gold hair and a light blue top.

Finn.

His famous bear-themed hat was nowhere to be seen, and neither was his backpack.

“Finn?” Bubblegum said. I walked over and looked up. Finn’s eyes locked on us both, confused. Another figure crept up to the edge and looked down at us. This figure had bright yellow fur.

Jake.

Both of them looked pretty worse for wear. They obviously didn’t go down without a fight. I turned back around and looked at my dad. At least he had the decency to feel bad when he saw my face.

“Why daddy?” I said, both furious and betrayed at the same time. He got up from his desk.

“Marceline...” he started. I didn’t even want to hear what he had to say.

“Just open the cage.” I could stand to look at him.

“Marceline.” Dad tried again. My anger was brewing fast.

“I don’t want to hear it dad! Just open the cage so we can leave.” I repeated, my anger coming out in a small dose. I faced my dad as I spoke this time.

“Marceline. Don’t talk to your father that way.” he snapped.

“What? Ice King was more of a dad to me than you were. Let them go.” I retorted. I sensed behind me, Bonnibel and the others listening intently. Hunson tensed them relaxed, knowing he was defeated.

“I’ll let them go.” He said. The cage opened and the people inside started running for freedom. Jake and Finn, being the gentlemen they are, made sure everyone else was off safely before they got down. That was the plan anyway. The last civilian had just jumped down, prompted by Bonnie. Jake stretched down and was about to lift Finn down with him but the door swung shut and bolted before he could. All the people from Ooo crowded together, afraid in case they would be trapped again. Bonnie was watching them, calming them down; soothing their anxieties.

She hadn’t noticed. Jake was stunned.

So was I. My dad summoned a huge door which opened to reveal the city centre of the Candy Kingdom. Bonnie looked over her shoulder to me. I nodded at her and she led the group of people through. I nodded to Jake and he reluctantly followed Bonnibel. The door was about to close, when I saw him shoot me a look that said ‘I know you’ve got this’. The door shut and vanished. I stared at where it was for a second, then immediately turned on my dad.

“Let Finn go.” I said dangerously. Finn had come to the side of the cage. I saw him clearly. His head was bare, which looked weird admittedly, and he had a few new cuts on his cheeks. I’d never really seen Finn’s hair before. He always had that stupid hat on. Finn’s hair fell almost to his shoulders and was a rich golden colour, which shone even in the half light. I felt his eyes lock on me.

“Marceline I need to talk to you seriously.” Dad looked at me with an expression that didn’t belong to him. It was as if he actually cared about my well-being. It didn’t suit him.

“Let Finn go, dad.” I repeated.

“Marceline, would you listen to me.” He snapped. I thought it was best if I at least tried to listen, then maybe we’d get somewhere.

“What?”

“Marceline, I want you to tell me what is going on in your life. Believe it or not, I am still your dad and I do still love you.” He said, giving out the caring father vibe.

“If you loved me so much, where were you when I was alone after the war? When I had no one to look after me?” I asked, feeling hot tears in the back of my eyes.

“Marceline! That wasn’t my fault! Your mother took you back to the normal world.” Dad’s excuses were always the same.

“You know why she did that?! To get away from here! She didn’t want me to be raised where there are daemons roaming about.” I retorted. A hurt look came over his face.

“We both agreed to that. We wanted the best for you!”

“Now look where we are! Mum’s dead and I’m a vampire. I had no one! The only person who cared for me after the War was Ice King, and he can’t even remember me!” I shouted, my chest tight with emotions. My eyes found the floor and I felt two pairs of eyes on me.

“Marceline.” Dad said, much softer than before. “I didn’t know.”

“You knew mum died. You just didn’t care about me.” I snapped, releasing my hurt as anger.

“That’s not what really happened. Your mum’s death was a tragic accident.” Hunson said defensively. Memories flickered before my eyes. I dropped my voice to barely more than a whisper. I wasn’t talking; I was describing what I remembered.

“It was the war.” I hissed, closing my eyes to see more clearly. “One of the bombs went off miles away but the fumes still reached us. It was weak, but it was enough. The next day, mum was dead. Everyone was. I was alone.” I recalled. Then the memories became too much for me. A single tear escaped my eye. I brushed it away fiercely. The memories faded and I regained some of my strength.

“Marcy.” Dad whispered softly.

“She could have lived.” I continued, looking up at him. “If you’d convinced her to stay here, she’d still be alive.” I know my anger was wrongly aimed at him, but that’s all I could think to do.

“She didn’t want to stay here. She said the Nightosphere was no place for a human. Or a child.” Dad explained.

“Then you shouldn’t have fallen for a human.” I said, feeling that was the only thing I could say. A small voice inside me said ‘that isn’t fair to him’. I fell silent. A small movement from inside the cage caught my attention. Finn had watched the whole fight silently. He crouched by the edge of the cage and stuck his hand out for me to hold. I went over and took it gratefully. A sudden warmth flared up inside me and I felt okay.

“Marcy, it’s okay.” Finn whispered. Gratitude overwhelmed me. Finn’s presence calmed me down. His touch soothed me until I felt okay. I looked at my dad and for some reason, he looked angry. He pulled something out of a draw in his desk and I saw the infamous amulet he once tricked me into wearing, which completely altered my behaviour. Finn had managed to get it off me before I did any real harm.

“Dad. NO!” I shouted, dropping Finn’s hand and trying to stop him. He slipped the amulet on and unhooked the cage from the ceiling. The door appeared but on the other side wasn’t the Candy Kingdom, but the edge of a cliff. My dad stepped through and I ran after him. The sky was lighter than it was when Bonnie and I went into the Nightosphere, but I had no idea what time it was. Hunson stooped down and attached the top of the cage to the side of the cliff. Finn looked terrified from inside the cage.

“Marceline!” he exclaimed, really not knowing what was going on. I turned on my dad immediately.

“Dad! What are you doing?!” I screamed in shock and anger.

“I can’t have you falling for a human.” He replied.

“You did! You don’t control my life!” my voice became slightly hoarse from shouting. Dad didn’t say another word. He just looked at me and went back to the Nightosphere. The ground holding the cage shifted and I turned my attention to Finn. He was clinging to the cage bars for dear life.

I floated round to the other side of the cage and opened the door. Finn stepped carefully to me, making sure the cage wasn’t going to suddenly drop. I reached out a hand to him. A step closer and I could reach him. Just a step closer. His hand clasped around mine and I pulled him towards me. As soon as Finn left the cage, the ground shook. Earth started falling around us. The cliff collapsed and the cage tumbled down in to the crevice beneath us. My arms held Finn and he clung to me, watching the cage be crushed by masses of soil and rock. I lifted us both back to steady ground. I let go of Finn but he still held onto me for a few seconds. Realising I wasn’t holding him, Finn stepped back, but still used me to keep his balance. We stayed silent for a while, thinking. I couldn’t look at him. Finally the silence was too much.

“That was, um, close.” I said, looking down the cliff at the mess at the bottom.

“Yeah. It was.” Finn replied, averting my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I felt like I had to say it. This was somehow my fault. It was my dad who nearly killed him.

“Don’t be.” Finn suddenly looked at me and locked onto my eyes. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away. Finn reached for my hand. I let him take it. The sudden weight of everything that had happened suddenly took hold. I fell into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. A few tears seeped out of my eyes.

“Marcy, It’ll be alright.” He said soothingly. I pulled myself together and looked at him. He didn’t act like a thirteen year old. What thirteen year old would befriend a vampire, and treat her like an person? Finn really didn’t act his age. He’d experienced so many horrifying thing that no thirteen year old should ever have to face. And he did easily. No matter what problem he had to face, he always took it head on. Completely fearless in the face of danger. I think we both saw the weaker side of each other tonight. But that didn’t bother either of us. He’d realised my past wasn’t somewhere I liked to revisit. I realised he was, quite simply, a human. I’d never really looked at him that way. He was a human. Finn got scared, he felt fear, and he didn’t like having his fate put in someone else’s hands. All these flaws of his brought out a strange emotion in me. One I hadn’t felt in centuries.

Affection.

A huge bought of affection welled inside me. Finn must have sensed this because he looked at me with a quizzical expression. I met his gaze and smiled. Finn smiled back, slightly confused. I hugged him furiously. I knew I was seriously confusing him now. He didn’t struggle against my touch; he sunk into me and hugged me back. The simple movement sent a warm feeling through my heart. I let him go after a while and he looked up at me, his arms still on my mine. A sunbeam fell on his face, distracting him. I saw his hair glow from the natural light. He looked at me worriedly.

“Marceline, the sun.” He said, looking at me as if I would burst into flames. The only thing I did was shake my hair in front of my face and pull my arms back into my sleeves.

“I can handle the pain.” I explained, holding his hands. A concerned smile popped up on Finns face. "I've got you."


End file.
